clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handler
Puffle Handler is an agent in Elite Penguin Force who taught your penguin to use the Elite Puffles' abilities. She teaches you to feed, care, and play with your puffle. PH is a girl, even though in Elite Penguin Force she was pink, but wasn't confirmed to be female. She only talks to you about puffles. Puffle Handler will be a mascot at Puffle Party 2012 and was on the island when Australia Day was happening on Club Penguin. It was confirmed there. Character from DS Games right|158px|thumb|Agent PH, as seen in DS games Agent PH is an EPF Agent who trains you in Elite Penguin Force to handle the Elite Puffles. She appears in several missions, at the congratulations party, and the Gadget Room. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, one of the elite puffles. She trains you with her special puffles and shows you what they do. Meaning for PH PH stands for Puffle Handler. She handles and trains puffles to do special things. Then she teaches you how to get them to do it. Trivia *In Mission 2, PH gives you a Puffle Whistle that lets you summon the Elite Puffles anywhere on the island. *She wears an Australian hat and the Puffle Whistle. *According to Elite Penguin Force, she has an Australian accent. *She likes to yodel. *In her new look, she has never been seen under her waist. *She is the first Penguin to use eyelashes. *The Club Penguin Team confirmed that she will make her first appearance during the Puffle Party 2012. *She is responsible for the construction for the Puffle Party 2012 *She may be the one behind the idea of puffle hats. *She changed her look in 2011 and now she is a Puffle Handler. *In 2011, the producers asked for names for PH, Meaning PH won't always be PH. *PH's color used to be Pink, But now she is Brown. *If you look closely at her 2011 look, she has eyelashes like DJ Cadence and Dot. * She is the first brown Penguin to be a mascot. * She is one of the only penguins with freckles, like Aunt Arctic *When Puffle Handler found the first Brown Puffle during the Wilderness Expedition, she changed her color to Brown. Gallery PH in-game avatar PH in game avatar.PNG|PH in game Sneak peek Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into the Pet Shop." PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff) in the video where asked what can be PH's name. Blog_111013.jpg|Puffle Handler was seen in Puffle editing. PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3RD Look, this will be the costume she wears at Puffle Party. Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles. Screenshot 297.png|PH in ask P.H. Screenshot 355.png|PH in the Puffle Party Video. PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planing Puffle party preparatives Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin